


Where You Belong

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: It very seldom happens that Myfanwy is the last to return home. Most of the time that it does, at least one body is awake to greet her. But there are times - once in a Blue Moon - that she comes home and all four bodies are asleep
Relationships: Gestalt/Myfanwy Thomas, Teddy Gestalt/Myfanwy Thomas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an alternative reality where there is no COVID. Because I wanted then to be established, to have been together for a while. The timeline wouldn't work if I tried to be consistent with the real world and yet have a happy, worry-free Mystalt.

It very seldom happens that Myfanwy is the last to return home. Most of the time that it does, at least one body is awake to greet her. But there are times - once in a Blue Moon - that she comes home and all four bodies are asleep. She understands. 

Gestalt needs to sleep to be able to function as an agent. To be at their best. She respects that. Which is why she avoids joining them in bed when she gets home this late, lest she wake one of them. 

Tonight is one such night. She knows they're all asleep as soon as she enters because otherwise, at least one of them would greet her at the door. She doesn't turn on the light. Staying as quiet as possible, she removes her shoes, grabs a spare blanket and a pillow and lays down on the couch to sleep. 

She always takes such care. She doesn't know how it happens but invariably, somehow, they always sense she's home, and not in their bed. They always come out to get her. Usually either Eliza or Teddy. 

Tonight it's Teddy. She can hear the pads of his feet as he walks to the couch. His strong arms are gentle on her shoulders. Coaxing, almost carressing. 

She opens her eyes. They're kneeling next to her. 

"Whatcha doing out 'ere?" They ask. They don't bother whispering because when one of them is awake they can keep the other bodies under. But their tone is still soft. 

Gentle. Seemingly uncharacteristic of Teddy. Myfanwy knows differently now that they've been together nearly a year. Some of the sweetest, most intimate moments she's shared with Gestalt have been with their Teddy body. 

He can be intimidating, menacing, scary, when he needs to be. Dominant, commanding, bossy when she asks him to be. But underneathe, as his name suggests, he's a big old teddy bear. 

"Trying to let you sleep, " she murmurs. 

"Didn't work, " he points out, stroking her cheek softly. "Come to bed."

She knows better than to argue. Whenever she does argue, they threaten to wake themselves up. Yawning she stands up, letting them drag her back to bed, holding her close.

They stand patiently by the bed as she gets in next to Alex. It's the hottest spot to sleep in, between the two largest bodies. Normally, she favours the middle. Occasionally shell slip in between Robert and Eliza, the smaller bodies, on really hot nights.

She knows she'll wake up sweaty. She doesn't mind. It will be worth it. The two warmest bodies also happen to be the two cuddliest bodies. 

She spoons Alex from behind, wrapping her arm around him and brings her face into his neck. Teddy gets in behind her and does the same from the other side 

"Why do you do such silly things?" Teddy whispers into her ear. 

"Don't want to wake you up." 

They chuckle. 

"Haven't you figured out vat it never works by now?" 

Her reply is an incompressible sigh of contentment. 

Gestalt lays a kiss on the back of her neck. 

"You live here now. Vis is your bed. Where you belong." 

It's still thrilling. Two months living here and her heart still races hearing them call this her home. Their home. Teddy holds her tight to his chest and she holds Alsx's hand, drifting off to sleep with the certainty that Gestalt is right. 

This is where she belongs.


End file.
